


It's Never a Smaller Universe

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory get a house, the Doctor helps decorate</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never a Smaller Universe

Rory and Amy always come home together. Living on the Tardis is great, but every once in a while, after the universe is almost destroyed again, or someone almost dies, the Doctor drops them off back at the house that used to have too many doors. Now Amy's parents greet them and Rory and Amy smile and laugh and try to act like they just saw her parents yesterday, not a year ago. Amy knows it's coming to an end. The Doctor may not appear to age, but Amy and Rory are living out their lives on the Tardis, and the time between is still there when they return a minute after they leave. It's not that they're not living. It's that they're not living normally and while the house in the village of creepy old people is not exactly what Amy wants, she's beginning to think about a home. One that's not a blue box, which is bigger on the inside. Somehow Amy doesn't want to raise kids on the Tardis. Well, maybe, but only on weekends. Amy wants to have a home.

Rory's wanted that home since before they were married, before their Doctor sponsored pre-honey-moon to a romantic place turned from beautiful into vampire fish and the rest was, well, literally history (only sometimes not). Amy kisses the Doctor on the cheek as the leave the Tardis.  
"We'll see you in a week, okay?" He looks a little sad, but Amy knows he understands, and that he'll be back to pick them up. They'll have one last hurrah, or maybe three. As they close the door to her bedroom where there is no longer a crack in the wall Amy sighs.

"I've never gone house hunting before." She flops down on the bed, then grabs Rory's arm to pull him down beside her. "What do you think?"  
"Well, getting a house near your parents, now that you have parents, would probably be good. I wouldn't mind." Amy smiles at him and kisses him.  
"I know. I'd like that too. We can check the adds tomorrow?" Rory wraps his arms around her and they settle back to sleep.

A week is a very short time to find a house, or really anywhere to live. They wind up with a flat which is much more reasonable. Really Amy rarely needs a week to find anything. Living with the Doctor lends to much more creative management. Amy's parents help them move in and Friday afternoon the Doctor arrives. Amy can't restrain her glee showing him the appartment with a flourish. It's still not fully broken in, there are boxes half empty and they haven't located the cloth napkins that were one of their wedding presents. It is however, a very cheery space. The kitchen walls are yellow and the bedroom walls are blue, not a Tardis blue, or the blue of Amy's room, but a softer blue, almost pale enough to be the white of a cloud. It's a strange hue and Amy liked it immediately when she saw it. It reminds her of the gas around a star. Rory's thinking of paiting it, not paiting over it, but onto it, they're just not sure what yet. Starwhales aren't out of the question, but Amy's leaning towards glow and the dark pinpricks of the universe spiraling out across her ceiling and walls.

They have the paint, now they just need the Doctor. When Amy explains her plan she can see the excitment lighting up the Doctor's face. He will truely never get old. Amy thinks that perhaps she and Rory have learned a little of that, though perhaps learned is not the right word. The Doctor brings out that child-like awe in everyone, how could you not when it's bigger on the inside.

"So, it could like, sort of be a wedding present. You painting the world on our ceiling. So when our kids go with you they know what to expect!" Amy is almost bouncing on her toes, Rory looks hopeful. They spend the rest of the day, and most of the next unpacking the house while the Doctor works away in their room. He occasionally emerges, splotches of paint in his hair and a distracted look. Rory makes pancakes for lunch when the Doctor declines Amy's teasing offer of fishsticks and custard. They happen to have both.

By the end of the weekend their bedroom is an accurate portrayal of the unviverse, Doctor style. The flat is entirely unpacked and a stack of boxes and socks with holes in them sit by the front door ready to go out to the curb. Amy rests back in Rory's arms and the Doctor sits in the one plush chair they own, across from the couch.

"Home." says the Doctor, contemplatively.  
Amy nods. "Home."  
Rory kisses the top of her head. "We've been gone a long time." There's that slightly lost expression on the Doctor's face.  
"You realize, when our babies are old enough, you're taking them out to see the universe." Amy says pointedly. "You're their godfather, you're not allowed to not show up, or be 7 years late."  
"Right." The Doctor says slowly. "So, you want...I'm a godfather!" His grin is blinding and Rory squeezes her hand.  
"Yes, just don't get them killed."  
Amy laughs, "So, where are we going next? Now we have a home, we might as well go on a trip. At least one last little one." She knows her voice is a little cajoling, but Rory's smiling. The Doctor is once more is running the show. Amy, still holding Rory's hand, follows behind as he spins out the world before them, just as real as the one on her walls. Amy is ready for a place to come home to.


End file.
